Battlestar Galactica Redemption
by Flip62
Summary: Can the most hated man in existance make up for his past?


Battlestar Galactica

Redemption

Exert from Commander Adama's personal log.

"It has been nearly two sectars since we encountered and destroyed the Cylon Baseship in the star system we most recently passed thru. I was surprised to find that the Cylons had penetrated this far out into the galaxy. It's beginning to seem as if there is no escaping the Cylons, nor the threat they present to our people. I only hope that when we find Earth, they will be strong enough to help us defeat the Cylons and help us to live in peace.

"Thou the defeat of the Baseship has brought a great boost to the fleet's morale; it has also brought about several new problems, the most prevalent of which is what to do with Baltar. His agreement to help us with information concerning the operations of the Baseship we defeated was only arrived at by my agreeing to release him onto a suitable planet. Unfortunately, my agreement with the man that betrayed us just over a yahren ago has brought me into conflict with most, if not all the members of the Council of the Twelve since I did not consult with them before making the offer."

"Still, Baltar kept his end of the bargain and I can see no other alternative but to do the same."

Several centars later in the council chambers, the debate continues.

"Adama, be reasonable!" Sire Dorma said loudly, trying to be heard over the other councilors. "I understand that you had to make certain promises to get Baltar's cooperation, but no one here would hold it against you if you were to renege on it, after all, it is Baltar that we are discussing here. If not for his treachery, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. We own him nothing after what he did to humanity."

The council chamber grew loud again with the voices of agreement from the other council members. Adama sat quietly for a moment, then slowly rose from his seat, causing the others to slowly fall silent.

"Yes Sire Dorma, you're right! It is only Baltar we're talking about."

This statement brought a self-satisfied smile to Dorma's lips.

"And I know that he only helped us defeat that Baseship to save his own skin."

Nearly all the council members nodded in agreement.

"But if I were to go back on my word, I will have lowered myself down to the same level of deceit and treachery as Baltar. And this I can not and will not do!"

All was silent in the chamber as the shock of that last statement hit the council members.

Adama continued.

"If we begin to throw away those values that have kept us above the Cylons and their allies, such as Baltar, then we have become as soulless a race of beings as they are. Truth is one of the cornerstones of our society, and if we begin to move away from those cornerstones, we will, as a people, cease to exist. It is for this reason that I will keep my word to Baltar, because I for one will not lower myself to his level!"

With that, Adama turned and walked from the chamber, leaving the rest of the council speechless.

On the bridge of the Galactica, Colonel Tigh and Omega were going over the most recent scans of a nearby star system. They were hoping to find some signs of life that would lead them ever closer to the Thirteenth tribe.

"Anything of interest yet Colonel?" Adama asked as he entered the bridge and ascended the steps to the command dais.

"Nothing yet Commander. We've just finished the last of the long range scans and were going over them." Tigh answered as he held out the results of the scans to Adama. The Commander looked them over and frowned slightly as he read the results.

"Not a single habitable world. I was really hoping that this system would have a planet to leave Baltar on." Adama said.

"I take it that the council is still causing you problems over your deal with Baltar? Tigh asked.

Adama nodded his head.

"Yes, they still believe I should simply forget about my promise and leave Baltar to rot on the prison barge."

"Why don't you?" Tigh asked.

"Because I gave him my word Colonel, and what is a man if he doesn't have the integrity of his word?" Adama said.

Tigh simply nodded his head.

"There has to be a planet out there somewhere near by that we can leave Baltar on so we can leave the matter behind us and move on. What about Delta sector?"

"Delta sector is still too far out of range for any detailed scans as yet. We should be within scanning range in three centars." Tigh reported.

"Very well Colonel, begin scanning Delta sector as soon as we're in range. Let me know if you find anything. I'll be in my quarters." Adama said as he descended the steps from the command dais and headed off the bridge.

Some four and a half centars later, Colonel Tigh received a call on his headset from Athena at here scanning station. The Colonel made his way over to where she was working the controls of her station.

"What is it Athena? Have you found something?" He asked.

"I just finished scanning the fifth and sixth planets of the first star system in Delta sector Colonel. They both are very suitable for human life." She reported happily.

"Thank the lords, now we can get rid of Baltar!" Tigh whispered aloud. "I'll notify the Commander."

"Yes sir!" Athena said with a big smile on her face.

A few centons later, Commander Adama returned to the bridge in surprisingly good spirits.

"Report Colonel, where are these planets you mentioned?" he asked as he ascended the steps to the command dais.

"Delta sector sir, the fifth and sixth planets in a star system with a single, yellow star and eleven planets." Tigh said. "Both planets show atmospheres suitable for human life and environments not to unlike Caprica's tropical regions."

"Excellent, have a patrol investigate both planets immediately Colonel. If their reports are favorable, we may be able to rid ourselves of Baltar once and for all!"Adama said.

Adama turned to leave the bridge, then halted and turned back to the Colonel.

"Oh, and have Baltar transferred from the prison barge. If these planets prove to be acceptable, I don't want to waste a single micron getting him away from our people."

"Yes sir." Tigh said as he issued the orders.

Apollo and Starbuck flew close to the sixth planet of the yellow star system, a system they had started calling "The Traitor System", and began low level scanner sweeps of the planet. What they found was a world of rich vegetation and plentiful water. The temperature was quite moderate and the atmosphere was pure and clean. There were a great number of animal life signs to be found, but no sign of any advanced life forms, such as man. All and all, a very good place to live.

"What do think Apollo, should we tell the Commander this is the perfect place to drop off Baltar?" Starbuck asked.

Apollo laughed a bit, then said, "It's a little too nice for Baltar, don't you think. Leaving him here would be like releasing evil into paradise."

"Yea, but at least we'd be done with him." Starbuck said. "I guess we should check out the fifth planet then huh?"

They flew toward the next planet in the system and found it to be much the same as the sixth planet except for one major difference ….. this planet was inhabited.

The inhabitances were not a very advanced species, perhaps four or five millennium behind the Colonies in technology. Apollo and Starbuck agreed that there was no way they could leave Baltar on this world without him causing problems, so it looked like the sixth planet would be Baltar's new home.

Apollo returned to the Galactica with his report on the two planets and Adama had to agree with his assessment, there was no way they could leave Baltar on an inhabited world, so Adama ordered that two shuttles be loaded with all the necessary equipment and supplies Baltar would need to build a shelter, cook his food, and make a somewhat comfortable, if not primitive life for himself. A short range communications system was packed amongst the supplies as was part of the agreement Adama had made as well as a small energizer and two laser pistols with a half dozen spare power cells. These of course were not charged and would take several centars to recharge.

All was ready when Baltar was brought aboard. He was taken to the brig where he would be held until it was time for him to be taken to his new home.

The Galactica and the rest of the fleet entered the new star system with the Galactica heading for the sixth planet. The time to send Baltar off was quickly approaching and Adama was almost unable to wait. He called down to the brig and ordered that Baltar be brought to the bridge.

A few centons later, the man that had betrayed the entire human race strolled onto the bridge as if he were the Commander of the Galactica himself. He was taken up the steps to the command dais where Adama was waiting for him.

"Greetings Adama, my old friend, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Baltar cooed, a self satisfied grin plastered across his face.

Adama ignored the implied friendship of Baltar's greeting and addressed him in a very cold and level manner.

"I thought you might like to know that we've located a suitable planet for your exile!" Adama said.

Baltar's condescending smile faded away and was replaced by a look of uneasiness.

"Y-you mean you're going to honor our bargain and let me go free?" Baltar ventured.

"Of course, unlike your Cylon masters, I keep my word." Adama said with all the emotion of an ice cube.

"I see, and when pray tell am I to be marooned on this mud ball?" Baltar asked snidely.

Adama walk up till he was nearly nose to nose with the traitor, his expression never changing.

"Not soon enough!" he nearly hissed, causing Baltar to flinch.

The Adama turned to the two security officers that had brought Baltar to the bridge and ordered them to return Baltar to his cell. Then he turned to Colonel Tigh and told him he would be in his quarters resting.

"Are you alright Commander?" Tigh asked concerned.

"It seems I've suddenly developed a headache Colonel." Adama said as he rubbed his temples.

"Should I call Doctor Salik, have him give you something?" Tigh asked.

Adama turned to his friend and with a slight smile said, "No Colonel, this headache will go away as soon as we rid ourselves of Baltar."

Tigh nodded his head, smiling and said, "Understood!"

Adama left the bridge as the Galactica continued on toward the planet that Apollo and Starbuck had found. It was a centar after Adama left the bridge when Athena called out from her station.

"Colonel, I have a contact on my scanners!"

"What is it Athena?" Tigh asked as he approached.

"I'm not sure Colonel; I was scanning the third planet of the star system when I picked up something on one of the lateral scanners." She told him. "It was only there for half a micron and then it was gone."

Did you get a fix on it position?" he asked.

"No sir, it wasn't there long enough to get a fix." She reported. "All I could tell was it was somewhere behind us!"

Tigh knew that that could only mean one thing ….. Cylons!

"Omega, bring the fleet to alert status and scramble Blue Squadron. I'll contact the Commander." Tigh ordered.

The word went out to the fleet and the klaxon sounded throughout the great Battlestar as once again, they prepared to face their soulless enemy. It was a task they had hoped to have put behind them, but that was not to be. Not now ….. perhaps not ever!

In the berthing area of the Galactica's Blue Squadron, Captain Apollo was once again sweating out another of his best friend, Lieutenant Starbuck, sure fire systems for beating the odds in wagering. This time it was in a game of pyramids. Apollo had given Starbuck his entire sectars pay to use as a stake in the game, something he had done far too many times in the past and had continually promised himself he would never do again. But here he was, once again sitting helplessly by as Starbuck tried to beat the odds and make them both rich.

So far things had not gone too badly as Starbuck had actually won a bit more then he'd lost and was now in the last hand of the evening. He had a good hand, a full pyramid, but his main competition, a ground crewman from Alpha landing bay seemed to be toying with Starbuck, as if trying to lure him in to a trap. Starbuck was acting very brash on the outside, as usual, but inside he was not as confident as he made out to be. The instincts that served him so well in combat were doing the same now as he tried to figure out if the crewman was bluffing or not. A tiny voice inside his head told him he was being suckered into betting, but with a full pyramid in his hand, he knew there was only one thing that could beat him ….. a capstone. The odds of the crewman having a capstone were remote at best, yet it had happened to him before. Aboard the Rising Star.

That was when he met the old wagerer, Chameleon. He had pointed out the flaw in Starbuck's newest system and saved he and Apollo an early departure from their furlon. The man had endeared himself to Starbuck with a story about how he had lost his son during the Cylon raid on the agro community of Umbra, the same place that Starbuck had been orphaned. Starbuck and Chameleon underwent testing to see if it was possible that Chameleon was Starbuck's father, but the test showed he was not, or at least that was what Starbuck was told. In truth, the test's had been positive, Chameleon was Starbuck's father!

This was withheld from Starbuck at Chameleon's request because Starbuck had told him that he would resign from the Colonial service to help Chameleon in his bogus duties as a genealogist. Chameleon knew how Starbuck loved being a Warrior, so he swore Cassiopeia to silence about the results of the tests.

So now here he sat, once again facing the same dilemma he had then, wondering what to do.

"Well Starbuck, are you in or out?" asked the crewman impatiently.

"Give me a centon here." Starbuck said, his cool exterior never changing.

After a moment or two, he tossed his cards in, handing the victory to the crewman, who seemed more then a little shocked and disappointed.

"I can't believe you didn't call my wager!" the crewman said.

"I almost did, but I had a feeling that you were holding a capstone, and I wasn't taking a chance of losing everything like that." Starbuck told him.

"I don't know how you do it Starbuck." The crewman said as he threw his cards on the table, face up.

Capstone!

"You have the instincts of a mystic!" the crewman said as he collected his winnings, be they fewer then he had hoped for. Then he nodded to Starbuck and Apollo and left. Apollo put his hand on Starbucks shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Starbuck, every time I think I have you figured out, you do something to surprise me. How did you know he had a capstone?"

"I didn't!" Starbuck said. "I just had a feeling."

"Well you just keep having those feelings buddy, they save me a lot of cubits!" Apollo said jokingly.

"Maybe I'm just getting cautious in my old age!" Starbuck said, his every present smile beaming brightly.

It was at that moment the alert klaxon sounded in the compartment.

Apollo and Starbuck jumped to their feet and ran for the trams that would take them to the launch bay as did every other pilot in the room. The card game and the jovial mood of a few moments ago were gone. Now the task of defending the fleet was the only thing on anyone's mind.

A few centons later, Apollo and Starbuck were climbing into the cockpits of their Vipers, donning their helmets and flipping the switches to their ships energizers, running systems checks, all those things necessary before they could launch. As soon as Apollo had his helmet in place, he contacted the bridge to find out what it was they were facing.

"Blue Squadron leader to bridge, what do have for us Colonel?"

The voice of Colonel Tigh came over the Viper channel.

"We're not sure as yet Apollo. We picked up something on one of the lateral scanners in our rear quadrant. It wasn't there long enough to get a fix on, but judging from the location of the contact, it would be a good bet that it's a Cylon Baseship hiding just out of scanning range."

"Great, that's all we need." Apollo said. "So what are our orders Colonel?"

"At this time you're to search Theta sector for any signs of Cylon activity and report back. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, do not engage." Apollo repeated. "Recon Theta sector and report back."

"Good luck Captain!" Tigh said as he cut the transmission.

Apollo switched over to the Viper channel and passed the word along to the rest of Blue Squadron.

"Cylons! That's just great." Starbuck said. "I was just beginning to enjoy not having to worry about them, and now here they are, back again. Do you think they'll ever give up?"

"Not likely Starbuck, they've been programmed to keep going until they destroy every last human in the galaxy." Apollo said. "The only way they'll stop is if their destroyed themselves!"

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Boomer said as he finished his pre-launch systems check.

"Neither do I, so until we find some way to "turn them off", we'll have to keep going the way we have." Apollo said.

Apollo then called into the bridge that Blue squadron was ready to launch. The familiar voice of Flight Corporeal Rigel came thru the speaker acknowledging Apollo and giving the okay for them to launch.

Moments later, the Vipers of Blue Squadron shot off into space, heading toward Theta sector, in search of the unknown contact.

On the bridge of the Galactica, Commander Adama arrived and began looking for answers.

"What's our status Colonel?"

Tigh turned to face his commanding officer and began filling him in on what had been learned.

"We're still on course toward the sixth planet of this star system. Our estimated time till arrival is one hundred twelve centons. The fleet is on alert status and is moving toward the prearranged coordinates as we speak. I've scrambled Blue Squadron to investigate Theta sector with orders not to engage if they find a Cylon presence."

"Very good, let us hope that whatever it was we picked up on our scanners was something other then a Cylon ship." Adama said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then an idea struck him.

"Colonel, have Baltar brought to the bridge, he may be able to tell us how many ships it is we're dealing with."

"Yes Commander." Tigh said and passed the order along.

Several centons later, Baltar was once again escorted to the bridge. He had a slight smile on his face, but there was apprehension in his eyes. He could not figure out why Adama was bringing him back to the bridge.

"Summoned before the fleet commander twice in one day, this is a surprise." Baltar said sarcastically. "What do you want now Adama? Oh, don't tell me, let me guess, the Council has denied my release?"

Adama turned to where Baltar stood, but said nothing. He turned back to the console he was standing by and for several moments said nothing. This made Baltar somewhat uneasy and he began to fidget. Finally, Adama turned around and walked over to where Baltar stood, the smile that had once been on his face was now a look of uncertainty.

Adama stared at Baltar for a long moment, a stern look upon his face, still not saying a word. Then he walked by Baltar stared out the forward view port with his back to the traitor. It was more then Baltar could stand.

"Well! What do you want of me?" Baltar yelled as panic took hold of him.

Adama turned slowly back toward Baltar, his face unreadable. Baltar was now in full panic mode.

"Well Adama! Say something!" Baltar said, almost pleading.

"I need information." Adama said calmly.

Baltar's expression went from one of fear to confusion to realization and smugness all within a few heartbeats. Now he believed he had the advantage, and he was going to use it.

"Information, What kind of information?" he asked.

"I want to know how many Baseships you had with you before your capture." Adama said.

"I see, I take it this means my Cylon friends have found you yet again?" he said smugly.

"Not necessarily, we're not sure what we've found as yet." Adama said unperturbedly. "But that doesn't matter, we both know what happened the last time we met up with "your friends", don't we Baltar?"

Baltar remembered all too well the last time the Galactica encountered a Cylon Baseship ….. they destroyed it with HIS help. It was information that he provided that had given the humans the advantage and the victory. It was also what allowed him to make his deal for freedom with Adama. Perhaps he thought, he could improve upon his deal with some small piece of information now.

"Yes, I must admit, the last encounter with them went well for you ….. thanks to my information." Baltar said. "So, how can I be of service this time?"

Adama raised an eyebrow at Baltar's response but said nothing about it, he simply restated his previous question.

"How many Baseships did you have following us before your capture?"

"Three."

"And what were the orders you gave them before you came to us?"

"I ordered them to stand by and wait for further orders, but I'm sure Lucifer did whatever he wanted to after I failed to return." Baltar told him, the disdain for his Cylon second-in-command obvious.

"Do you think that this "Lucifer" would continue to follow us on his own?" Adama asked.

"Oh yes, Lucifer would love nothing better then to destroy the Galactica himself." Baltar said. "It would be the only thing he would enjoy more then torturing me over my failure to do so."

Adama stood before Baltar with his hands clasped behind his back, absorbing this. Three Baseships under the command of a Cylon with a strong sense of self importance, it seemed to Adama that this "Lucifer" had learned at least one thing from Baltar …… arrogance!

It was at that moment that Omega called over to the Commander.

"Commander, Captain Apollo reports his squadron is under attack by an overwhelming number of Cylon fighters. He's requested immediate assistance."

Adama turned away from Baltar and began issuing orders.

"Sound battle stations, launch all Vipers immediately. Order the fleet to take evasive actions away from the incoming Cylon attack. Helm, come to new course Gamma four three by Beta two one, ahead full!"

The lights on the bridge changed from the normal white to the red of the battle lanterns as the giant war ship turned nearly on its side turning onto the new course. In the launch bays, the ships of Red and Silver Spar Squadrons were sitting on the rails, waiting for the order to launch. Moments later, that order was given.

"Silver Spar leader to Blue leader, what's your situation?" Lieutenant Sheba called.

"Blue leader to all squadrons, we are under attack by no less then three Baseships." Came the voice of Apollo. "We are totally on the defensive at this time. We need immediate assistance."

"We're on our way Apollo. Just hang on!"

"You better hurry, there aren't many of us left!" Apollo said as he and the rest of Blue Squadron fought for their lives.

The battle was in full swing when the rest of the Galactica's forces arrived in what could very well be the last battle they ever fought.

The Cylon hoards hit the newcomers fast and hard as they sweep thru toward the Galactica. Many Vipers were destroyed and those that weren't were left to be cleaned up later. Their main objective was the Galactica itself.

On the Galactica bridge, it was becoming obvious that this was not just a simple probe, but an all out attack and that the Cylons intended to finish them off, once and for all! Only a few centons after the Galactica launched its fighters, three Baseships came into scanner range. Adama and Tigh watched in horror as the three behemoths approached.

"What do we do Adama?" Tigh asked as the three Baseships continued to close.

"The only thing we can do Tigh, we attack!" Adama replied.

"Attack! Have you lost your senses Adama?" Baltar cried as he heard what Adama had said.

Adama and Tigh both turned at the sound of Baltar's voice. They'd forgotten that he was there for a few moments. Adama was about to call for security to take him back to his holding cell when the entire ship was rocked. The lights on the bridge flickered on and off several times before staying on and there were sparks flying from numerous panels. Half the bridge crew was knocked off their feet by the powerful jolt.

"Damage reports, all decks." Tigh yelled as he regained his feet. He looked down to see Adama struggling to rise up from the deck as well. He had a small gash on his forehead, which was bleeding into his left eye. Tigh grabbed a bandage from a small med kit that was on the side of the command console and held it over the wound.

"Are you alright Commander?" he asked his friend.

"Yes Colonel, I'm fine. Just a little cut is all." He said. "What about the ship? What was that?"

"Sir, one of the Baseships opened fire on us from extreme range." Omega said as he worked his scanners. "I have an incoming message from the lead ship."

Adama and Tigh looked at each other in astonishment. Adama nodded and moved over to the command console.

"Put it thru Omega."

On the screen appeared the image of an IL series Cylon. It had a clear, egg shaped head with a multitude of lights running thru it and a multi-colored cloak wrapped around it. After a moment, it "spoke".

"Greetings Commander Adama, I am Lucifer, commander of the task force you now face."

"What do you want?" Adama challenged.

"Ah! All business. I do like that about you humans." It said, the lights behind its vocal apparatus blinking in rhythm with the words. "What I want is really quite simply. I want you to surrender!"

The bluntness of the statement was not unexpected seeing as how it was coming from a machine, but the next statement was not expected.

"I would also like you to return Baltar to me."

Adama and Tigh looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. Then they both turned and looked over their shoulders at Baltar, who had made it back to his feet and was now standing behind them with an evil grin on his face. They turned back to the monitor and Adama asked the Cylon commander why he wanted Baltar and why he should give him up.

"Let me blunt with you Commander." Lucifer said. "My reasons for wanting Baltar are my own, but suffice it to say that I will make certain that he never troubles you and your people again. As for why you should turn him over to me, if you do so, I will allow you and the rest of your people go free!"

Adama and Tigh were shocked! It had to be a trick! There had to be some catch or reason that this Cylon commander would make such and offer. But what could it be?

"That's a very generous offer, but surly you don't expect me to believe you!" Adama said.

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant Commander, what is relevant is that if you turn over Baltar to me and surrender the Galactica, I will allow you and your people to go free."

"And if I decide not to do as you ask?" Adama asked, thou he knew what the answer would be already.

"Commander, let me remind you that I have you outnumbered and surrounded, so you are in no position to do otherwise." Lucifer said. "I will give you one centon to make your decision or I will give the order to destroy you and the rest of your pathetic species."

Adama and Tigh exchanged glances again. What would they do?

"It sounds like you've run out of miracles Adama!" Baltar said triumphantly. "You only have one choice ….. release me and surrender the Galactica. I promise you that you will be allowed to go free. I'll see to it personally."

"Is that you Baltar?" a voice from behind the two Colonial officers was heard. Adama and Tigh turned back to the monitor to find the face of the Cylon commander still on the screen, the connection having never been broken.

"Yes Lucifer, it's me." Baltar said as he stepped between the two Warriors. "It's good to see you old friend. I trust everything has been well I my absence?"

"Actually, things have been very good since you left Baltar." The IL series Cylon said. "Since your "absence", I have been given command of the task force and have been following along behind until such time as I saw fit to make our presence known."

"You mean the Imperious Leader turned over command of MY task force to you?" Baltar asked incredulously. "Why would he do such a thing? Surly he had to know I was being held prisoner, against my will? I'm sure that once I contact him, I'll be reinstated as commander and ….."

"I wouldn't count on that happening Baltar!" Lucifer cut him off. "There have been several changes in the empire since your departure, not the least of which is that you are no longer held in the greatest of favor there. As a matter of fact, you have been declared an enemy of the Cylon Empire and therefore are wanted to face tribuneral and execution."

"WHAT! Execution! Me? But why? How can that be?" Baltar stuttered as he couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. "There must be some mistake!"

"Oh, there's no mistake, once the Imperious Leader learned of your defection, he ordered that you be brought back to Cylon for execution." Lucifer told him.

"Defection! I didn't defect; I've been a prisoner, held against my will. How could the Imperious Leader have gotten such an i-dea?" Baltar said as realization suddenly struck. "You! You did this, didn't you?"

"I must admit, I may have omitted or embellished some of the details regarding how you ended up aboard the Galactica, but that matters little now. The fact remains that you will be taken back to Cylon where you will be executed!" Lucifer told him, adding quickly, "After a trial of course?"

"This is an outrage!" Baltar yelled. "You can't do this to me. I will have you dismantled and turned into a turboflush you ungrateful ….."

Again Lucifer cut Baltar off in mid-rant and addressed Commander Adama.

"So what is your answer Commander? Will you surrender the Galactica and Baltar or will I have to destroy you?"

Adama cast a sideways glance at Colonel Tigh, who had moved to a position off camera and had been giving the crew orders to prepare for battle. A nearly unperceivable nod from Adama let Tigh know to pass the word to begin their attack.

"You make a generous offer, and I might even be tempted to hand over Baltar to you," Adama said, casting a glance toward Baltar, who had a look of horror on his face. "But I will never surrender the Galactica! Unlike the members of our Council before the holocaust, I never believed in your calls for peace. I knew that your kind would never let us be and that the only way we would be able to live in peace is if we had the strength to defeat you once and for all. I don't know if we possess such strength now, but I will make sure that as few of you survive this encounter as is HUMANLY possible!"

The Cylon commander shook its head slowly, "That is unfortunate. I truly did hope to do this the easy way, but if you insist …."

With that, the battle was joined!

Simultaneously, the Galactica and all three Baseships opened fire. The Galactica jumped forward toward the lead Baseship as it fired its main batteries scoring several direct hits while avoiding the opening volley from the Cylons. The Galactica then turned hard to the right and made an attack pass at one of the flanking Baseships. Again they scored several direct hits. With two of the three Cylon ships damaged, Adama hoped that the odds were a bit more even now.

Aboard Lucifer's Baseship, all Hades had erupted. The swiftness and brutality of the human attack had caught Lucifer totally by surprise. Even thou he had given the order to fire before the human could have reacted, the Galactica had struck first. It had evaded their attack and damaged both his Baseship and that commanded by his second in command, Specter.

Specter had been the garrison commander on the Planet Attila, where he had (so he said) secured the planet in record time and eradicated the human inhabitance. Because he said the environment of the planet was so detrimental to his Centurion's circuits, Baltar ordered him to move his garrison off the planet and to report to him for reassignment. As a "gift" of his loyal service to the empire, Specter was given command of a Baseship in Baltar's task force. Thou Lucifer didn't trust Specter in the beginning, he'd proven to be a fairly good commander and ally when Baltar left.

Now both of their ships were severely damaged and the Galactica was moving in on the third. Lucifer ordered that ship, commanded by a gold colored Command Centurion to cut off the Galactica and destroy it. Of course that would be easier said then done!

The third Baseship moved in on the Galactica as Adama knew it would. He wanted this to happen so it would leave the lead ship unprotected and vulnerable. So far everything had worked perfectly, two of the three Baseships had been damaged while the Galactica had yet to be touched. But that was about to change.

"Helm, bring us around for another pass on the lead ship. Omega, fire main batteries as soon as were in range." Adama ordered.

"Commander, the lead Baseship is moving away. Should we pursue?" Omega asked.

Adama checked the position of the Cylon ships to make sure they could not be out flanked. Seeing that the other two Baseships were too far away to be a threat, he gave the order to pursue. The Galactica made a hard left turn, heading for the first Baseship.

The first ship was moving away, a little slower then usual, but it was still moving away from the Galactica. Lucifer had been surprised by the human Commander, who had attacked his command ship without warning, a bold move since he was outnumbered and nearly surrounded. Now the Galactica was in pursuit and closing rapidly.

"Time till the Galactica is in range?" Lucifer asked one of the silver Centurions in the control room.

"One hundred seventy microns." The Centurion droned.

"Begin firing in one hundred fifty microns. That might slow them down some." Lucifer ordered. "Where are the other Baseships?"

"One Baseship has been damaged and is adrift, the other is in pursuit of the Galactica."

"Will they overtake the Galactica before it catches up to us?" Lucifer asked.

"Negative!"

"What of or fighters, are they close enough to defend us?"

"Negative!"

Lucifer turned away from the Centurion and in an almost "human" manner, expressed his "anger".

"Oh felgarcarb!"

On the Galactica, Adama and Tigh were working on a way to get their Viper squadrons back aboard and make a hasty retreat. They both knew they had been lucky so far, but luck could only take you so far before the odds caught up with you and neither of them wanted to push it.

"How long before we're in range?" Adama asked Omega.

"One hundred seventy microns." He responded.

"The other Baseship won't be in range for almost three centons." Tigh said. "We should be able to get in a full strike before we have to break off."

"Good, I don't want to get tied up in a prolonged battle here Colonel, we still have to find a way to retrieve our squadrons before they run out of fuel." Adama reminded him. "If there was only some way to slow them down long enough to get our pilots back aboard."

"There is one way Adama!"

Adama and Tigh turned to find Baltar standing near the railing of the command dais. They had forgotten about him being there once the battle was joined and now he was saying something about slowing the Cylons down.

"What are you babbling about?" Adama said angrily.

"There is a way, not to just slow them down, but to stop them." He said.

"Stop them, how?" Adama asked.

But before Baltar could say another word, the entire ship was rocked by a huge explosion. People throughout the ship were thrown from their feet by the force of the blast. Overheads and bulkheads collapsed, trapping people under thousands of kilons of metal. The death toll would be in the hundreds, if not the thousands.

On the bridge, the lights went out entirely for several moments before the emergency lights came on, illuminating the bridge in an eerie, yellow glow. Several fires burned unchallenged as the crew was still trying to regain their feet.

On the command dais, the scene was much the same as everywhere else on the Galactica, tenuous and uncontrolled. Lying underneath hundreds of kilons of rubble that had fallen from the overhead, Adama and Tigh lay unconscious, both having taken direct hits from falling debris. Omega too had been hit by debris and was still sitting at his console, trying to shake off the effects of the blow to the back of his head.

Baltar had been hit by part of the overhead when it collapsed, sustaining a large, ugly gash on his face that ran from his left ear to his chin. He was bleeding heavily, but was able to remove one of his gloves and place it over the wound to stop the bleeding. He raised himself up from the deck, having to grab the railing to steady himself and looked around. The bridge was a disaster.

It was then that he saw Adama lying under a pile of debris and he quickly moved over to him. Baltar knelt down next to the Commander and felt for a pulse. To his surprise, he found one. Baltar looked at the debris that covered Adama and started to pull it off of him. Once he had pulled most of it off, he knelt down next to Adama.

"Adama, can you hear me?" he asked softly. "Adama, wake up old friend. Talk to me."

"Get away from him!"

Baltar looked up to see Athena standing near the command console, her beautiful face covered with blood from a large cut on her forehead. She held a laser pistol in her right hand, pointing it at Baltar.

"He needs help, come help me lift …." Baltar began, but was cut off by Athena.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Baltar slowly stood up with his hands spread in front of him. He didn't want to give Adama's daughter any provocation to shoot him. He tried once again to calm her down.

"Please Athena, I don't mean your father any harm, I want to help him." He pleaded. "I've pulled all the debris off that I could, but that last piece is too heavy for me. Come, help me pull it off your father."

She looked at the large piece of metal that held her father in place and could see that it was too large for one person to move, so she holstered her laser and stepped over to where her father and Baltar were.

"Thank you Athena." Baltar said softly.

Athena looked at him quizzically and asked him, "For what?"

"For not shooting me and for helping me save your father." He replied.

The two of them bent down and began to lift the piece of metal off of Adama. It was a struggle, and for a moment, it seemed that it might be too heavy for the two of them, but then after a bit more effort, the thing began to rise. Once it was clear of Adama's body, Baltar told Athena to pull Adama out while he held the rubble up. She moved around to where she could pull Adama out and once he was clear, she nodded to Baltar who promptly dropped the debris.

He stepped over to the two Warriors and silently watched as Athena wiped the dust and blood from her father's face. Then he stepped over to the com unit and called down to the Life Center and told them they need to send help to the bridge. With that done, Baltar went and knelt down next to Athena and Adama.

"I've contacted the Life Center. They have people on the way." He told her. "I'm sure he'll be alright, he's a very strong man."

Athena looked up at Baltar and thanked him. Then she looked him in the eye and saw something that she couldn't believe, true concern for her and her father.

It was at that moment that the ship was rocked by another explosion. Baltar caught himself from falling and then moved over to the command console where Omega had finally regained his senses and was trying to figure out what to do.

"You there, what's your name?" Baltar asked.

"Omega, what are you doing up here? Where are the Commander and Colonel Tigh?" Omega began, trying to stand, only to lose his balance and fall back in his chair.

"Easy my friend, easy. I'm on your side." Baltar said as he helped Omega sit up straight. "I need your help."

"My help?" Omega said groggily. "What are you talking about? Where's the Commander?"

"Adama has been seriously injured as has Colonel Tigh." Baltar told him. "Listen to me, I need you to help me if we're going to save the Galactica. Will you help me?"

Thru the pain of his injuries and his grogginess, Omega could see the seriousness in Baltar's eyes. For some unknown reason, he agreed to help.

"Good, now listen very carefully. The Cylons have only one weakness and I know it." Baltar said. "We have to emit a burst of microwavelons and direct it at the Cylon Baseships."

"Microwavelons, are you sure?" Omega asked. "It can't possibly be that easy."

"Yes, I know, but trust me, it's true!" Baltar said. "I've seen the effects they have on them."

"That can't be right, the Colonies tried using microwavelons against the Cylons centuries ago and they didn't work!" Omega challenged.

"That's right, they did, but they tried using super high frequencies and high power outputs." Baltar told him. "But they are too heavily shielded against such attacks. But by using lower frequency wavelons, no more then twenty five hundred megahertz at a power setting between seven hundred and eleven hundred watts, they can be stopped!"

"Stopped, you mean destroyed?" Omega asked as the Galactica shook again.

"No, no, it won't destroy them, but it has a very disruptive effect on their circuitry. It causes them to lose are ability to function, something like a human having a seizure!" Baltar told him. "But the effects are only temporary. They last only as long as they are caught in the microwavelons. Once the microwavelons are turned off, the Cylons return to normal."

"How do you know this?" asked Athena who had walked over while the med-techs were attending to her father and Colonel Tigh, who had been uncovered as well.

"I found out by accident. I was experimenting with a microwavelon chamber as a way of cooking my food and when I turned the thing on, a Centurion that was in the room with me began to short circuit. It fell to the floor and began smoking and throwing off sparks. I analyzed it and found it had been overloaded by the microwavelons. I never mentioned this to any of my Cylon allies, just in case I needed a capstone up my sleeve."

"So by hitting them with lower levels of microwavelons, you believe that will stop them?" Athena asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, say they do disable them for a short time. What do we do then?" she asked. "As soon as we turn the microwavelons off, they'll just come after us again!"

"That's why when they are incapacitated, we have Apollo and his Vipers destroy them." Baltar said. "They will be totally defenseless."

"It might just work!" Omega said. "Athena, get in touch with Apollo, tell him to have his squadrons start emitting microwavelons on the frequency and power settings Baltar just outlined. I'll have our techs make the modifications to the Galactica. If this works, we may just have a way to save our people."

Athena went back to her station and began sending out a call for Apollo and the rest of the Galactica's squadrons. She hoped that this new information wasn't coming too late.

Out in space at that moment, Apollo was in a life and death struggle with no less the twenty Cylon fighters. Only his superior skill and speed had kept him alive to that point, but he was beginning to tire and his fuel was getting dangerously low. It was then that he heard the com unit sound in his helmet.

"Galactica to Blue Leader, come in please. Priority one message."

Apollo hit his turbos and streaked away from his pursuers for a moment so he could find out what was going on with the Galactica.

"Blue Leader to Galactica. I hear you Athena, what's up?"

"Apollo, I don't have much time so listen carefully!" she began and went on to explain what Baltar had told them and how to stop the Cylons.

"Are you sure it'll work Athena?" Apollo asked, not sure he was willing to put his life in the hands of the greatest traitor ever known.

"Do you have a better plan Apollo?" She asked. "What do we have to lose?"

Apollo didn't have to think long as the Cylon Fighters he had avoided before were back on his heels.

"Okay, I'll pass the word. You and Omega take care of the Galactica and father." He told her. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, Apollo sent word to the other surviving Vipers. It took only a few minor adjustments to their scanner arrays to emit the microwavelons from each Viper, but once they had and they began transmitting, the results were spectacular!

Everywhere one looked, Cylon fighters, which had been flying in such machine perfect order, suddenly began going in every conceivable direction! Scores of them flew into each other, causing chain reactions as the microwavelons disrupted the circuitry of the Cylon pilots. The human pilots found it almost as difficult to avoid the now out of control Cylon's then it was the orderly formations that had been firing on them only moments ago.

The tide of battle switched in favor of the Colonials in a matter of centons as the microwavelons began incapacitating the Cylon fighters. Once the Cylon pilots flew within the influence of the microwavelons, it was a simple matter for the Viper pilots to line them up and blow them away. It took little more then ten centons for the Colonials to finish off their Cylon adversaries.

Apollo didn't want to admit it, but Baltar had once again come thru with valuable information that had saved the fleet.

On the Galactica, things had not improved. The fires that had burned out of control throughout the ship were spreading, threatening several vital areas, including the bridge, were Baltar had assumed command and was directing the defense of the Galactica. So far, he had avoided giving the Cylons a chance to close in on them but it was only a matter of time before they were able to move in and finish them off. The direct hit they had sustained earlier had slowed their ability to maneuver considerably.

"Baltar, the Cylon Baseship behind us is closing fast!" Athena said loudly. "We need to break off!"

"Blast it, so close!" Baltar said under his breath as he watched the Baseship with Lucifer moving away. He wanted to exact revenge upon his old second in command, but he knew to pursue Lucifer would leave them vulnerable to the other Baseship that was closing in on them from behind. He gave the command to break off their pursuit and turn away from the incoming Baseship.

But the order had come too late.

Just as the Galactica had begun its turn away from the lead Baseship, the trailing Baseship opened fire.

Several direct hit made the Galactica rock violently, throwing people to the decks and causing more fires.

On the bridge, Baltar was nearly thrown off the command dais by the impact from the attack. He managed to keep his footing by grabbing the railing and hanging on. He knew that if they we're to survive, they had to get those microwavelons going.

"How long before you can start transmitting the microwavelons?" He yelled to Athena.

She looked up at that moment and smiled.

"Right now!"

Athena switched on the transmitters of the Galactica's enormous communications array and began transmitting microwavelons at the power levels and on the frequencies given by Baltar. The effects were almost instantaneous as suddenly the Baseship slowed to a near stop.

"It's working!" Yelled Athena she monitored the effects of the microwavelons on the Baseship.

"Of course it is!" Baltar said triumphantly. "I told you it would! Now we need to turn back and destroy them before they're out of range of the microwavelons."

But it was already too late, for as the Galactica came about to finish the helpless Baseship off, they inadvertently moved out of range of the Baseship, thus releasing it from the effects of the microwavelons. The Cylon command Centurion was quick to recover and ordered its gun crews to begin firing on the Galactica immediately.

The mega pulsars of the Baseship leashed out at the Galactica as it made its turn, striking just forward of the bridge. The Galactica shook again, causing several decks and bulkheads to collapse, including the overhead above Baltar! Hundreds of kilons of debris came crashing down on him as he tried to keep his footing, pinning him to the deck.

Omega saw Baltar fall under the wreckage but was unable to assist him. He had to take command of the Galactica. He yelled to Athena to redirect the microwavelons toward the Baseship that had fired on them. She worked feverishly at her console, trying to redirect the signal. Finally, she was able to bring the Baseship back within the microwavelons influence. Once again, the Baseship came to a near halt as inside the huge vessel, every Centurion and IL series Cylon were having their circuits fried by the microwavelons.

Omega and Athena were amazed at the sight that appeared before them. The giant Baseship was stopped in space and seemed to be adrift as they closed to point blank range. Omega wasted no time in opening fire, hitting the buttons that launched two of the Galactica's missiles toward the Baseship. He immediately ordered the helmsman to change course to avoid the blast.

The Galactica turned hard to the right, away from the other two Baseships and hopefully toward a rendezvous with the survivors from their squadrons. The missiles impacted with the Baseship, causing it to explode in a massive fireball.

Ten centons later, Apollo and the remaining pilots, fifty five in all, appeared on their scanners. Athena was happy to hear that Apollo had survived, as had Starbuck, Boomer, Sheba, and Jolly amongst them. Apollo was grateful that Athena was alright but was worried about his father.

"How's our father doing Athena?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"He's fine Apollo, Doctor Salik said he'll be fine, just a few cuts and bruises is all." She said happily.

"And the Colonel?"

"He didn't do so well." Athena said, chocking up a bit as she spoke. "He sustained much more sever injuries then father did."

"How bad?"

"Doctor Salik had to amputate his left leg below the knee." She said with tears running down her face.

Apollo was shocked by this. Colonel Tigh had been like a second father to him. To find out that he had been so badly hurt was very saddening.

"So who's commanding the Galactica now?" he asked.

"Right now, Omega is in command. Baltar was, but …."

"Baltar! In command of the Galactica! Who's idea was that?" Apollo said loudly, not believing that the greatest traitor in the history of mankind had been given command of the Galactica.

"If it wasn't for Baltar, our father would have died and the Galactica would have been destroyed." Athena said defensively.

""So where is Baltar now?" Apollo asked.

"He's in the Life Center. The overhead fell in on him." She told him. "They said he isn't expected to make it."

Apollo was dumb struck by what had transpired aboard the Galactica. His father and Colonel Tigh both injured. Baltar taking command and saving the ship. Athena defending Baltar. What in Hades had happened?

Ten centons later, Apollo and the rest of the Galactica's Vipers began landing. The damage to the Galactica, thou extensive had been contained quickly by the damage control teams and was confined to the main body of the ship, thus leaving the landing bays untouched.

Upon landing, Apollo headed straight to the Life Center to see his father. He was followed by Starbuck, Boomer and Sheba. The four Warriors entered the medical ward and were taken to Commander Adama's bedside.

He was awake and alert, looking very bruised and battered with his head, face and neck covered with bandages. Athena was sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand while Cassiopeia checked one of the monitors next to the bed. She smiled at the new arrivals and made her way toward them. She reminding them not to stay too long since the Commander needed his rest, then she stood off to the side with Starbuck and Boomer. Apollo stepped up next to Athena and took his father's other hand, relieved to feel the firmness of his grip.

"How are you doing father?" he asked.

"A few bumps and bruises is all, nothing to be alarmed at." He told his son. "What of our squadrons? How did they fare?"

"Not so well at first, but once we started using the microwavelons against the Cylons, we took care of them."

"Microwavelons? What made you use microwavelons against the Cylons?" he asked.

Apollo looked at Athena for a moment then back to Adama.

"Didn't Athena tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Adama asked confusedly.

"It was Baltar's idea!" Apollo said.

"Baltar!" Adama exclaimed loudly as he sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Yes, Baltar told Athena that if we used microwavelons against them, it would disrupt their circuitry and make it easy for us to destroy them. If he hadn't told us about it, we would have been wiped out!" Apollo explained.

Adama leaned back against his pillows, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He couldn't begin to fathom what he had just heard.

"Baltar." He whispered to himself. Then to Apollo he asked where Baltar was.

"I don't know. I came straight from the landing bay." Apollo said, looking to Athena for the answer. It was Cassiopeia that spoke up then.

"Baltar was injured during the attack. He's in the security ward right now. Doctor Salik doesn't think he'll live."

A shocked expression came across everyone's face when they heard this. Adama was the first to speak.

"How was he hurt?"

"The overhead on the bridge fell on him." Athena said.

"He was still on the bridge? What was he doing there?" Adama asked, thinking that Baltar had probably left the bridge when the fighting began.

"When you and Colonel Tigh were injured, Baltar unburied you and called for med-techs to come to the bridge." Athena told him. Then in a tone of surprise she added, "And then he directed the counterattack on the Cylons!"

Once again, Adama sat up in his bed, astonished by what he was hearing.

"Baltar took command of the Galactica?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes he did!" she said. "You and Colonel Tigh were injured and Omega was also hurt, so Baltar began giving orders and kept the Cylons at bay until Omega was able to take over. Then with Baltar's information, we were able to destroy one of the Baseships."

"What happened to the other two Baseships?" Adama asked.

"At last report, one was retreating at slow speed while the other was still adrift." Athena reported.

Adama shook his head slowly, unable to believe all that had transpired after his injuries. Then he looked over to where Cassiopeia was standing, next to Starbuck, and said, "I want to see him ….. now!"

"Commander, you're in no condition to …." Cassiopeia began to protest, but was cut off by Adama.

"Now Cassiopeia, not later, now!"

She knew there was no changing his mind, not this time, so she silently nodded and with help from Apollo and Boomer, she led Adama to the security ward. Inside, they found the lone occupant laying in bed, numerous tubes and leads sticking out of him, various machines monitoring his condition. He was covered in blood-stained bandages from head to toe. To one side of the bed, Doctor Salik stood writing something on a pad. He turned when he heard the group enter.

"Commander! Cassie, what is he doing here? You know he should ….."

The doctor never had the chance to finish as Adama walked up next to the bed and ordered everyone to leave the room.

"Now see her Adama, you ….." Salik began to protest, but one look into the Commander's eyes told him he would be wasting his time arguing, so he simple said, "Don't stay too long, you both need to rest."

With that said, the room was empty except for Adama and Baltar. Adama stood looking down at the man in the bed and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was vividly apparent that he would not last long and that he was in extreme pain, despite the medications for the pain. Baltar's eyes fluttered open and after a moment, focused on Adama. The look of agony that had been there was replaced by a forced smile.

"Adama, my old friend, I see you're doing better." Baltar said weakly. "Have you come to claim your final victory over me?"

"No Baltar, I'm not here to gloat. I came here because I have to ask you one question." Adama said. "WHY!"

Baltar stared up at him for a moment, not understanding the question. Seeing this, Adama elaborated on the question.

"Why did you betray us to the Cylons? Why did you help them destroy the colonies? What could they have offered you that would make you be a part of the genocide of the human species?"

Baltar stared up at the overhead, not saying a word. For a moment, Adama believed that he had died, until a tear formed in the corner of Baltar's eye and ran down his cheek. He turned his head toward Adama and mustering his strength, he tried to explain.

"I was such a fool! I believed they would keep their promises to me. I believed they would make me ruler of the Colonies if I helped them, but it was all lies! They told me that if I helped them destroy the fleet, they would make me the ruler of the Colonies, so I helped them. I made Adar believe that the Cylons wanted peace. I convinced him and the council that they wanted to end the war, knowing it was all a lie. But they told me my planet, Pisceria, would be spared if I did as they asked, so I did it. Then they reneged on the bargain. They said that I was to be executed. But then you destroyed the Imperious Leader at Carillon and the new Imperious Leader made me a deal, if I was able to capture or destroy the Galactica, I'd be allowed to live. You see Adama, I had no choice! I had to do it!"

Adama looked down on Baltar and fought with every fiber of his being not to reach out and strangle the life out of the traitor, thou he truly wanted to. But he wouldn't. He could not harm a helpless man, not even Baltar. He then asked another question of the dying man.

"So, if they made you such an offer, why is it you turned on them and helped save the Galactica ….. and me?"

The pained look on Baltar's face disappeared, replaced by what Adama could only call rage.

"Because they betrayed me again! When Lucifer told me that I was to be taken back to Cylon and executed, I knew I could never go back. I knew that the only way I would survive was to help you! So I told your daughter and that bridge officer, Omega I think his name was, how to beat them. I told them the secret to destroying the Cylons. But I fear I was too late to save myself this time."

Adama was about to say something, but Baltar cut him off.

"It's alright Adama, the good doctor already told me I was done for." Baltar said with a slight smile. "I guess this is my penance for my transgressions against our people. I know there's no reason for you to believe me, but I want you to know Adama, that today, I truly wanted to save our people. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did and that I would do anything to make … up… for… it."

Baltar eyes closed slowly as he let out one last breath and then laid still. Adama looked at the monitor across the bed from him and could see that Baltar's heart had stopped. The alarms went off on the machine and a micron later Doctor Salik and Cassiopeia rushed in and began checking Baltar for life signs. After a few moments, Salik stepped away from the bed and told Adama the news.

"He's gone Commander."

Adama looked down on the man that not so long ago had been the greatest traitor history had ever known and said in a soft voice.

"Your name had become an abomination amongst our people. The mere mention of it would bring forth anger and rage in even the most serene person. Yet, on this day, the name of Baltar became something else. It will be remembered as belonging to the man that turned the tides of war in our favor. You gave us the weapon by which we will shall destroy our enemy and reclaim those worlds that were taken from us so long ago. Rest in peace …… old friend!"

With that said, Adama walked back out into the passageway and announced that they were going to use this new weapon, this gift of a man most hated, and use it to take back the Colonies!

The End


End file.
